I Love My Thief
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: "Aku hanyalah benalu yang selalu membuat orang tuaku mengeluh akan nasib. Namun, benalu sekalipun, aku tidaklah berbeda dari 'mereka' yang lain." RnR? Sho-ai.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Sasuke. U & Naruto. U

**Warning:** Sho-ai, AU, typo[s], EYD, dll

Sekalian promosi. Jangan lupa baca dan review fict saya yang berjudul "**My Handphone Boy**", ya.

Enjoy reading!

**I Love My Thief**

* * *

><p>Mendayung bahtera hidup.<p>

Kala aku kecil, aku selalu bergurau tentangnya. Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang kucintai dan punya anak, konyolku.

Ketika beranjak dewasa, aku mulai memahami makna yang tersingkap di balik kata "bahtera hidup".

Aku pun mulai meresapi hidupku, situasiku—kemalanganku.

Kemudian, jika seseorang bertanya mengenai hasratku untuk membina hubungan rumah tangga maka aku akan menimpalinya dengan tawa renyah.

Bukannya aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan baik dan beretika untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Hanya saja, mengapa mereka mengajukan pertanyaan demikian padaku?

Tidak kah mereka melihat "kondisiku"?

Tidak kah mereka mengerti problematika yang membayangiku?

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, 'Aku bisa apa jika hidup berumah tangga?'

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku bukan jiwa kuat yang berdikari dan dapat memperlakukan pasanganku dengan baik!

Aku hanyalah sosok lemah yang terus bergantung hidup pada orang lain laksana benalu.

Aku, Naruto Namikaze, hanyalah seorang penderita kelumpuhan total sedari kecil. Kondisi inilah yang memaksaku untuk mendapat perhatian lebih dari kedua orang tuaku yang terkadang mengeluhkan nasib pada Sang Maha Pencipta.

Seiring waktu, kesadaran kian merayap dalam benakku. Kesadaran bahwa orang tuaku sudah bosan akan keadaanku.

Aku tahu, apa yang bisa mereka harapkan padaku? Tidak ada.

Aku tak lebih dari anak semata wayang Namikaze yang hanya menjadi seonggok beban serta merupakan aib bagi keluarga.

Mereka lelah. Mereka lelah memiliki anak sepertiku—dan mereka tak akan bisa menyangkalnya.

Mereka lelah mengurusi tetek-bengek yang berkenaan denganku, dan aku tahu itu.

Kian lama, atmosfir rumahku kian berubah. Aku merasa tatapan hangat mereka mendingin. Tak ada lagi pelukan atau senyuman hangat yang akan menyambutku.

Seperti hari ini. Usai berkeliling halaman belakang bersama _butler_ pribadiku, Kabuto, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam karena udara semakin menusuk tulang.

Kushina, Ibuku, menatapku yang masuk ke kediaman Namikaze tanpa banyak bicara. Ia berjalan pergi ketika mulutku baru terbuka sedikit untuk sekadar mengucapkan salam.

Dingin. Begitu dingin. Layaknya salju yang perlahan turun dari langit, di luar sana.

Dinginnya membuatku menggigil.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah meski butiran salju masih tampak turun dari angkasa. Aku berada di teras rumah bersama para pelayan untuk mengantar kepergian orang tuaku.<p>

"Naruto," Ibu bicara padaku, "Ayah dan Ibu akan tinggal di Oto. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan di sana."

Aku tak menjawab. Karena, aku tahu mereka tak membutuhkan sepatah katapun dariku. Bahkan jika aku memohon pada mereka untuk tidak pergi pun, mereka tak akan memedulikanku.

Mereka pergi karena merasa muak denganku, itulah kebenarannya. Persetan dengan tugas dan pekerjaan. Semua itu hanya alih-alih mereka untuk membela diri.

Mereka telah menjemput klimaks kesabaran mereka, dan akhirnya mereka menyerah.

Mereka pergi meninggalkanku, melepas pegangan erat mereka di pundakku—mengenyahkan sokongan yang selalu sukses membuatku tegar, hingga kini.

* * *

><p>Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan inilah aku yang sama-sekali tidak mengalami fase perubahan. Tetap sama—berada dalam kungkungan penderitaan.<p>

Kini, aku hanya tinggal bersama para pelayan dan Kabuto—mereka yang masih setia bersamaku, entah hingga kapan. Namun, aku yakin tinggal menghitung waktu. Karena, setelah kontrak pekerjaan mereka dicabut, tentunya mereka pun akan pergi meninggalkanku dengan salju dalam hatiku yang tak akan pernah mencair.

* * *

><p>Aku dibawa Kabuto ke ruang makan untuk menikmati hidangan yang pelayan sajikan. Bahkan, untuk kebutuhanku sendiri, aku tak dapat melakukannya. Seorang pelayan tampak begitu sabar menyuapiku—tapi, aku yakin, ia pun mengeluh dalam hatinya.<p>

Sama seperti orang tuaku.

Kulihat Kabuto sibuk bolak-balik lantai atas-bawah. Sesekali, tangannya menggenggam _handphone_ yang agaknya tersambung dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Baik. Akan saya lakukan dengan segera."

"Kabuto," aku menghentikan acara makanku, "ada apa?"

Kabuto tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Silahkan Anda lanjutkan acara makan Anda."

Pelayan di sebelahku kembali menyuapiku dan aku tak lagi bertanya apapun.

* * *

><p><strong>BRAK!<strong>

"Akh!" Aku menyernyit menahan rasa sakit di punggungku.

Aku tak mengerti, ada apa dengannya. Seingatku, usai acara makan, aku diajak Kabuto mengunjungi sebuah desa di pinggir Kota Konoha.

Namun, setelahnya ia mendorongku secara paksa untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang.

Sebelum mengunciku dari luar, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Kabuto—yang kini terngiang di telingaku.

"Jika ingin menyalahkan, salahkan orang tuamu yang telah menugasiku untuk membunuhmu!"

* * *

><p>Orang tuaku kah yang menjadi dalang semua ini?<p>

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka mengharapkan kematianku, sekarang?

Belum habis rasa ingin tahuku, pintu yang semula tertutup kembali terbuka.

Sebuah siluet yang menyilaukan diterpa mentari berada di ambang pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

Terkejut dengan keberadaanku, sosok itu lekas membungkam mulutku.

Kudengar pula sorak-sorai kerumunan masyarakat dari jauh.

"Diam, Dobe," sosok itu berbisik tepat di daun telingaku.

Aku menurut. Beberapa saat kemudian, riuh masyarakat terdengar semakin jelas.

"Kemana pencuri itu? Dia sudah berulang kali mencuri roti jualanku!" Murka sebuah suara bariton.

"Dia mencuri tomat segar dari tokoku!" Timpal suara wanita.

Masyarakat yang lain silih menyahut. Hingga sebuah komando dari—seseorang yang sepertinya—kepala desa, membuat riuh masyarakat terdengar menjauh.

Sosok pemuda di belakangku lalu berjongkok, peluh membuat pelipisnya mengkilat.

"Kau pencuri yang sedang diburu warga desa, ya?" Aku bertanya.

Pemuda itu menoleh padaku.

"Hn, dilihat juga sudah tahu, bukan?"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka sedikit celah untuk mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya sudah aman," syukurnya.

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, suara aneh terdengar—

—**KRUCUKKK~**

Kontan saja pemuda itu menahan tawa, dapat kulihat ia langsung memegangi perutnya yang kegelian.

Aku sendiri tak bergeming. Kenapa perutku berbunyi?

Ah, aku baru sadar aku belum makan siang, pikirku.

Ia lantas menyodorkan sebungkus _sandwich_ padaku.

"Makanlah," ujarnya.

Tentu saja aku hanya terdiam.

Ia terlihat mendengus, "Makanlah!" Ulangnya.

Aku tetap diam, hingga ia berbalik kesal, "Aku hanya mencoba memberimu makanan karena kau lapar. Kalau memang kau tak mau kau tinggal bilang saja, 'kan? Cih!"

"Aku lumpuh total," tanggapku singkat.

Pemuda itu membelalak sekejap. Ia menunduk dan terlihat bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Setelahnya, ia berada di hadapanku, menyuapiku.

"Makanlah yang lahap," ia tersenyum dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

* * *

><p>"Jadi," pemuda itu duduk di sebelah kursi rodaku, "kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?"<p>

Aku tercekat, pemuda ini bertanya sesuatu yang salah. Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa aku harus balas-budi, dan kuharap jawabanku bisa mewakilinya.

Aku menarik nafas, "Aku dibuang orang tuaku."

Kembali, mata oniks pemuda itu membulat sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Aku memandang lantai gelap berlendir di bawahku, lantai yang tak dapat kupijak dengan kakiku sendiri.

"Aku hanya menjadi beban untuk mereka. Aku tak dapat berbuat apapun demi mereka dengan tubuhku yang seperti ini," aku menengadahkan kepalaku, mataku menerawang nun jauh pada alam khayalku, "aku hanyalah makhluk yang tidak berguna. Bukan apa-apa."

Sang pemuda tertegun. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bilik bambu yang menjadi pondasi dinding gudang kumuh ini.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

Aku terkekeh, "Jangan bercanda. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban untukmu. Terlebih, kita barus saja bertemu."

Pemuda tersebut bangkit dari posisinya, dipegangnya kedua pundakku, dan dipandanginya _sapphire_-ku dengan sorot yang serius.

"Kau bukanlah beban. Kau ini manusia. Kau tak bedanya dengan manusia normal yang lain."

Aku terperangah.

"Ikutlah," pintanya, "ikutlah denganku."

* * *

><p>"Jadi, namamu Naruto, ya?" Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—bertanya sembari mendorong kursi rodaku menjauh dari desa.<p>

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kita akan kemana?"

Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat aku menoleh ke belakang, "Tempat tinggalku."

* * *

><p>"Aku terkejut," takjubku, "kau pencuri tapi tempat tinggalmu begitu mewah."<p>

Sasuke merengut, "Hei, hei. Itu pujian atau sindiran?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Aku serius."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Ini bukan milikku," ujarnya singkat.

Aku ingin melontarkan pertanyaan lagi tapi urung karena kulihat mata Sasuke memancarkan sebersit kesedihan. Apapun, kurasa alasan yang mendalangi kehidupannya sebagai pencuri bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, dan kurasa aku tak perlu mengorek luka lamanya lebih dalam lagi.

Di luar prasangkaku, sebagai seorang pencuri Sasuke sangat handal dan telaten.

Kulihat ia kini tengah berkutat dengan perkakas dapur. Dengan bahan dasar tomat, kurasa ia akan membuat sup, dan tebakanku memang benar adanya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke selalu bersabar menghadapiku. Selalu ada di sisiku tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.<p>

Ia memang pencuri, dan pekerjaannya bukanlah pekerjaan yang baik. Tapi, kurasa, perangainya sendiri bagaikan seorang pangeran.

Seperti pangeran bertopeng pencuri.

* * *

><p>Aku mengerjapkan mataku, dimana kulihat Sasuke tengah memerhatikanku dari atas.<p>

Wajahku memerah. Dengan alis bertaut aku berkata, "Bi-bisakah kau menyingkir, Sasuke?"

"Bukankah begini lebih baik? Aku bisa mendengar suara degupan jantungmu, Dobe."

Ia tersenyum tipis sembari menjauh dariku, "Aku bercanda."

Bercanda? Hal semacam itu dijadikan candaan? Gila.

Sasuke lalu membopongku menuju kursi roda. Hari ini kami akan berkeliling kota. Tentu saja aku sangat antusias menyambut ajakan Sasuke. Belum pernah sekalipun aku mengetahui seluk-beluk kota ini kendati aku sudah lama berada di sini.

Ini kali pertamaku.

Sasuke membawaku menuju kamar mandi hingga suara _bell_ membuat ia menyuruhku menunggu sejenak.

"KAU GILA! AKU TAK MAU KEMBALI!"

Suara berat Sasuke yang spontan berteriak dari lantai dasar membuatku tersentak.

Beberapa lama kemudian—setelah Sasuke terlibat pembicaraan dengan entah siapa, Sasuke menghampiriku.

Wajahnya kusut, dan dapat kulihat jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Sasuke, kau menangis—"

"—Naruto," Sasuke mendekapku erat, "maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi."

Sasuke melepas dekapannya dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkanku yang terduduk diam di kursi rodaku.

Haruskah kau pergi? Setelah sekian banyak orang meninggalkanku, haruskah kau salah satunya?

Tuhan, tolong. Berikan dia seorang untukku. Dia telah sedemikian tulus padaku. Kumohon...

Jangan biarkan dia pergi dariku, jangan!

**SRET...**

Aku bangkit dari kursi rodaku. Seketika itu juga, kulesatkan kakiku secepat mungkin, berharap bahwa aku masih sempat mengejar Sasuke.

Aku menyusuri anak tangga, jalanan Konoha yang cukup lengang di pagi hari, dan pertokoan yang sebagiannya masih menutup tralis.

Bersyukur, mobil yang membawa Sasuke pergi tak melaju terlalu cepat dan berhenti di beberapa perempatan lalu lintas sehingga aku bisa menyusul mobil tersebut.

Tak lama, mobil itu memasuki gerbang yang sangat besar—mengingatkanku akan gerbang kediaman Namikaze.

Aku menyelinap di antara mobil agar tidak terekam kamera pengawas yang mungkin saja diletakkan di dekat gerbang.

Aku menelusup ke bagian belakang rumah mewah tersebut.

Sepuluh menit berkutat akhirnya aku menemukan pintu belakang yang rupanya tersambung ke gudang.

Perlahan aku memutar kenop pintu gudang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berderit.

Seperti agen rahasia yang tengah menangkap pelaku pengeboman, aku bersembunyi dari satu pilar ke pilar lain. Hingga aku berhasil menemukan tangga kecil menuju lantai atas.

Tak perlu tunggu lama untuk menemukan dimana Sasuke berada, karena suaranya yang khas berkumandang di sana. Tepat di balik pintu yang berjarak dua meter dari posisiku berdiri.

Aku mengawasi kepergian pria berpakaian serba hitam dari kamar Sasuke, hingga akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kulihat Sasuke tengah berdiri dalam diam sembari menatap kusen jendela di hadapannya.

Yang dapat kulihat kini hanyalah punggung tegapnya. Meski demikian ada suatu nuansa yang kurasakan.

Nuansa kesepian yang mengalun membelit sosok Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian kembali lagi?" Ia bertanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

'Kalian?' Aku memutar otak. Ah, Sasuke salah-paham nampaknya. Sepertinya ia menyangka bahwa aku adalah pria berjas hitam tadi.

"Sasuke," panggilku yang sontak saja membuat pemuda 'ayam' itu sedikit terlonjak.

Telunjuknya mengarah ke udara pasca ia berbalik, "K-kau?"

"Ini aku."

Mulut Sasuke membuka, "Kenapa kau bisa berjalan? Kau bahkan bisa menggerakkan seluruh anggota badanmu yang semula lumpuh!"

Aku terhenyak. Lumpuh, ya.

Eh? EEEH?

Be-benar juga! Aku, 'kan, lumpuh! Lantas bagaimana aku bisa sebugar saat ini?

Aku mengilas balik memoriku pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Benar. Sang Pencipta mendengar do'aku, harapanku. Keinginanku yang terlampau besar untuk dapat mengejar Sasuke—mengejar harapan terakhirku yang lalu berbuah keajaiban. Dokter memang telah angkat tangan atas kelumpuhan totalku, tapi, tidak dengan Tuhan. Dialah Sang Pencipta nan Maha Kuasa. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi-Nya.

Terbukti dari keadaanku, kini.

Aku tersenyum, "Mungkin karena saat itu hanya kau yang menjadi prioritas-ku. Aku bahkan berjanji dalam hati, sekalipun tubuhku terpotong-potong aku akan membawamu kembali padaku, Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi."

Mendengarnya Sasuke lantas mendekapku, membuatku dapat mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

'Aroma yang menenangkan,' pikirku.

"Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan nada suara yang pelan, namun mengalun dengan indah dan jelas di gendang telinga—menari dalam sanubariku, "aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipiku.

"Kita memang baru kali itu bertemu, dan aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku mengangguk, Sasuke menuntunku untuk menghapus jarak di antara kita. Namun sebelum itu terjadi—

—**BRAKKK!**

"Siapa kau?" Sebuah suara membuat kami menjauhkan diri masing-masing dengan tergesa.

Pria berpakaian hitam yang kulihat tadi kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan menemukanku!

Para pria itu bisa melumpuhkan aku dan Sasuke sekejap mata—tentu saja, mengingat mereka bergerombol.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam dengan rambut coklat berantakan angkat bicara, "Cih, tak kusangka bocah yang sedari tadi berlari di belakang mobil kita berhasil membuntuti hingga kemari!"

"Bawa mereka berdua!" Perintah seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan masker yang disinyalir merupakan ketua mereka.

Aku ingin melawan, demikian Sasuke sepertinya, tapi apalah, kami berdua dijaga oleh tujuh orang. Terlalu sulit.

Aku menundukkan kepala, 'Sial! Lagi-lagi aku tak dapat berbuat apapun!'

* * *

><p>"Tuan," pemuda itu berlutut, "kami telah membawa Tuan Muda beserta seorang penyelundup!"<p>

Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku. _Sapphire_-ku menangkap sosok seseorang di depan.

"Lepaskan mereka," perintahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh para bawahan.

"Naruto?"

Sebuah sapaan membuatku menengadahkan kepalaku. Suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Suara dari seseorang yang membesarkanku.

"Ibu...? Ayah...?" Aku seolah tak percaya.

Ibu mendekat ke arahku, memelukku dengan linangan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Ibu pikir kau sudah—"

Aku tersenyum miris, "Bukankah kau berharap aku mati? Kau kecewa, bukan, saat tahu bahwa aku masih hidup...?"

Sasuke dan seorang pria berambut hitam serupa Sasuke terdiam. Masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

"Kushina, jangan-jangan pemuda itu—"

"—dia Naruto Namikaze. Anak yang kami ceritakan, Fugaku," jawab Minato mewakili sang istri yang larut akan haru.

Sang pria, Fugaku, terbata, "Jadi d-dia adalah anak kalian yang dikabarkan mati terbunuh oleh Kabuto?"

"Itu benar. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto dibawa pergi Kabuto dan tak kunjung kembali. Harta yang ada di kediaman Namikaze pun ludes dibawa lari. Begitu tahu, kami lekas kembali ke Konoha."

Kushina menatap wajah anaknya, masih dengan air mata yang menetes, "Naruto, aku senang melihatmu masih hidup. Kau tahu? Kabuto adalah dalang di balik semua ini. Ia adalah salah satu anggota organisasi perampokan dan penipuan bernama 'Hebi'. Ia dan semua anggota organisasi itu berhasil diringkus berkat keterangan seorang pelayan. Namun, ketika kami mencarimu di desa yang menurut polisi merupakan lokasi pembuanganmu, kau tidak ada. Akhirnya, kami berspekulasi kalau kau telah tiada!"

"Ibu..."

"Aku senang melihatmu sehat. Aku senang melihatmu bisa berjalan kembali, Naruto," Ibu mendekapku kembali, demikian dengan Ayah yang sejak tadi tidak turut ambil bagian.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata seorang Uchiha."<p>

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau adalah Namikaze."

Aku dan Sasuke silih pandang.

"Dengan ini masalahmu selesai, bukan? Orang tuamu mungkin 'pernah' tidak menyayangimu sebagaimana mestinya. Tetapi, begitu kehilanganmu, mereka merasakannya. Rasa kehilangan seorang anak, dan dengan kondisimu sekarang kau dipastikan menjadi pemegang saham Namikaze selanjutnya."

Naruto tersenyum. Sungguh, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rona bahagia di wajahnya.

"Tapi, kau belum menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau jadi pencuri, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum sendu, senyuman yang paling tidak ingin kulihat.

"Berbeda denganmu yang anak tunggal. Aku punya seorang kakak yang sangat sempurna. Kecerdasannya, pembawaannya, dan kemampuannya dalam memajukan _asset_ perusahaan begitu mengagumkan. Karena itulah, mereka tidak memerlukan aku. Aku berontak dengan strata Uchiha. Aku kabur dengan membawa serta harta Uchiha. Perlahan, harta itu habis dimakan waktu, mencari cara agar nafkahku tercukupi, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pencuri."

"Sasuke," Aku mengamit tangan Sasuke di antara telapak tangannya, "seandainya mereka tidak memerlukanmu, aku iya. Aku memerlukanmu untuk hidup bersamaku. Kau yang telah menguatkan aku, Sasuke."

"Naru—"

"—Ehem," deheman Fugaku membuat kami serasa membeku.

"Sasuke," panggilnya datar, "aku ingin bicara denganmu."

* * *

><p>"Apa? Menjadi penerus Uchiha <em>Corporation<em>? Ayah serius?"

Fugaku—tetap dengan air muka yang datar—menanggapi, "Sejak awal aku memang sudah memutuskan hal ini."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya ke depan, "Ta-tapi, bukankah perusahaan akan jatuh ke tangan Itachi?"

"Kau salah. Memang potensi Itachi sudah tidak perlu diragukan. Namun, potensimu pada dasarnya jauh berada di atas Itachi, dan kurasa ini sudah saatnya untukmu mengambil-alih jabatan sebagai direktur."

Usai percakapan tersebut, Fugaku meninggalkan kami di dalam ruang kerjanya berdua.

"Sasuke!" Aku refleks mendekap Sasuke, "syukurlah! Kau, kau akan menjadi Direktur Uchiha _Corporation_!"

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus senang, "bukan hanya itu saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi mempelai dari Direktur Namikaze."

Aku terdiam, hingga akhirnya mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud, dan itu membuatku merasa sangat malu.

"Nah, Naruto," Sasuke menarik pipiku, jantungku seolah meledak saat itu juga, "pertama-tama, ayo belajar cara menjadi pasangan yang baik."

"Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>Kini, semua berubah. Aku memang tetap benalu, tapi aku punya sebuah fakta. Benalu bukanlah pohon yang bergantung pada pohon lain.<p>

Pohon cemara, misalnya. Tanpa kehadiran benalu, ia tak akan menerima suplai energi untuk tumbuh dan akan mati. Benalu demikian.

Aku bergantung pada orang lain, orang lain bergantung padaku, begitu selanjutnya siklus hidup berputar laksana rantai makanan.

Kini, jika seseorang bertanya padaku perihal hasrat berumah tangga, maka aku akan menjawab, "Aku juga manusia, dan akan membina hubungan semacam itu cepat atau lambat! Tentu saja dengan Sasuke!"

_I love you, Sasuke. My Thief, all at once, my Prince._

* * *

><p>Hidup memang terkadang tidak berpihak padamu. Terkadang ada saatnya kau merasa tidak berguna atau menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Tapi, kawan, harapanmu pasti terwujud. Kepakkan sayapmu dan terbanglah ke angkasa, raih impianmu meski setinggi bintang di langit.<p>

Jangan menyerah dengan nasib, karena siapa tahu ada takdir manis di hadapanmu jika kau tetap semangat menempuh hidupmu.

Percayalah!

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Abal? Iya.<p>

Ok,

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru...atashi wa...Rei-no-otome.'

Don't forget to

**REVIEW**


End file.
